


A Tough Case

by AFY2018



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFY2018/pseuds/AFY2018
Summary: JJ finally tells Emily how she feels





	1. Chapter 1

The day was over and the office was a ghost town. The team of five walked into the main center. Hotch fell to the rear, talking intently to someone on the phone. Morgan and Emily walked a ways in front while Reid was already at his desk and JJ was sitting on top of it with her legs crossed, swinging them back and forth. Emily got to her desk and dropped her bag on the ground, resting her head on the desk with a sigh. Morgan smirked and kicked her chair, laughing when Emily threw a strike to his gut. He quickly deflected and pulled his bag to his desk. He sat down, looking at JJ and Reid. He then turned his glance to the pile of manila folders stacked 6 inches high resting on the table. Reid got up and left for the restroom as Hotch walked in, ending the call, and headed for his office. JJ turned her attention to her only non-working colleague. She smiled and scoffed at Emily’s state of fatigue. She tapped on Morgan’s desk and pointed to the other woman. Morgan smirked and grabbed a few files off his desk. He crept towards Emily and carefully set the folders on her desk.

 

“Put them back, Morgan.” Emily groaned.

 

Morgan sighed and grabbed the folders again. “Man’s gotta try.”

 

Emily sat up a little and stretched, fixing her hair. “You always do, but I got eyes in the back of my head.” At that, Morgan smirked and sat back at his desk. After a while, he stood back up and began walking around the room, reading the files. Prentiss looked up and gawked. “How can he just do that? It’s practically criminal.”

 

JJ sat in Reid's chair and rolled over to Emily. She bumped into her, making the older woman laugh. Emily sighed and scooted her chair back into place. She then swirled around to face JJ and placed her hands on the arm rests. She pulled the chair close so their faces were barely apart, but then shoved it over so she rolled back to Reid’s desk. JJ hopped out of the chair as Reid came back. He sat at his desk and opened one of the drawers.

 

“Who wants to see some physics magic?” He asked in a playful tone. He placed out a small black cylinder bottle and a cap, leaving behind the ‘magical’ chemicals.

 

“Yeah, I’m in.” Emily shrugged, walking to Reid’s desk.

 

“Let’s see what you got, Spence.” JJ joked, hopping off and watching Ried.

 

Morgan peaked over his desk at the geek group and smirked, scoffing a little. Reid told the girls to turn around and began mixing the substances. He pulled them forwards as they regarded the little rocket. After a few seconds Morgan piped in.

 

“It's not working, Reid.”

 

“Shh shh shh, watch.” Reid squeaked with excitement as he watched his rocket.

 

JJ and Emily looked at each other while they waited for the rocket to go. Emily shrugged and looked at Reid. As she opened her mouth, the rocket shot up. Morgan jumped, JJ squealed and grabbed onto Emily’s wrist. It hit the ceiling hard, and bounced back down onto Emily's desk. Prentiss laughed and walked over to grab the bottle.

 

“At least it didn't hit me.” She joked, placing the bottle on Reid’s desk.

 

“Nice job, Spence.” JJ smiled, rubbing Reid’s shoulder. Reid smiled and put the bottle and cap into his desk drawer.

 

“It's getting late, I’m going home. See you guys in the morning.”

 

“Is it past your bedtime?” Morgan joked. Reid didn't answer, he only smiled and left, gathering his stuff and waving at his colleagues. Morgan yawned and stood up. “I’m gonna check on Garcia.” He said walking to the technician’s office.

 

“Oh, can you ask her if she wants to drink with us?” JJ asked, as Emily went back to her desk and mumbled something in agreement.

 

“Sure thing.” Morgan nodded, continuing to Garcia’s office. He knocked on the slightly agape door. “Hey, baby-girl, you awake?”

 

He heard fumbling as Garcia teasingly answered. “I’m always here for my chocolate thunder.”

 

Morgan scoffed. “Just checking up on you and to tell you that we’re back. Oh, and Prentiss and JJ are going out and wondered-”

 

“I would love to join my girls, like Charlie’s Angels. And of course, I’m Lucy Liu.”

 

Morgan smirked. “See you tomorrow, Baby-girl.”

 

“Buh-bye, Dark Star.” Garcia answered, turning back around and gathering the last of her possessions, turning off the computers before locking up.

 

Garcia walked to the main office where JJ was standing with Emily by the door, waiting for the light-hearted tech girl. They left Hotch and Morgan in the office as they headed for Garcia’s car. Prentiss sat in the back While JJ and Garcia sat up at the head. JJ turned the radio to a pop station. Emily and Garcia looked straight at the blue-eyed girl.

 

“What?” JJ asked defensively.

 

“Nothing.” The others answered in unison.

 

JJ switched it to one of Garcia’s pre saved stations. Garcia smiled and began ‘rocking out’ to the alt rock station. Emily leaned forward while her and JJ began dancing along as they made their way to the bar. Garcia parked the car and got out. The others followed and they found a place to sit as Prentiss ordered the first round of shots. They all cheered and downed the vodka. JJ drummed on the table and asked for another round. Prentiss and JJ repeated another time before the brunette stood up and bought three steins of beer. A light haired man walked up to the profiler.

 

“Hey, beauty, are all of those for you?” He asked in a thick South African accent.

 

Emily smiled and chuckled lightly. “Don’t you have a girlfriend to say sorry to?”

 

“What? How’d you… know that I was supposed to say sorry to someone?”

 

“Who do you need to say sorry to?”

 

“Just a girl. I just met her, and I wanted to apologize for not asking for her name. I’m Andrew, and you are?”

 

JJ walked up to Emily, and wrapped an arm around the older profiler’s waist. “Hey babe. Need help?”

 

“No, I’m good, this is Andrew.” Emily answered.

 

“Hi Andrew.” JJ greeted, reaching a hand out and giving the guy a strong handshake.

 

“I just remembered, I have to apologize to my girlfriend.” Andrew nervously stated, walking out.

 

JJ and Emily began back towards the table with the drinks, laughing. Garcia patted the place in front of her. “Thank you girls,” She began, “Nice job, JJ, how’ you do it?”

 

“I guess he's afraid of a real woman.” JJ joked, placing a stein in front of Garcia.

 

Emily handed her a glass, and they clinked them together. She thanked the brunette, and began drinking. They joked around and finished their steins before departing. Garcia drove home, leaving the other two to ride the bus back. 

 

ØØØØ

 

They sat next to each other as other drunks and late workers boarded. When they neared Prentiss’ house they left the bus. Emily and JJ walked to the fancy complex.

 

“Thanks for letting me crash at your place.” JJ said following Emily to her flat.

 

“You know, no problem, JJ. I don't think it's that safe at night. You and I would definitely know the people who walk the streets.”

 

“Yeah.” JJ agreed as Emily unlocked the door. “Wow, it's so nice.”

 

“Thank you.” The brunette commented, turning off the alarm.

 

Emily closed the door behind JJ and locked it. She then showed the blonde around. “You can sleep on the futon, I’m in the next room if you need anything, and if you need to use the bathroom, it’s over there.” Emily said pointing to the room next to the door. 

 

She helped JJ unfold the futon, and gave her some pillows before getting ready for bed. JJ went to the guest bathroom and pulled her hair into a ponytail, removing her makeup and brushing her teeth with the extra toothbrush. She then went back to the couch, and pulled the covers up. Emily went out to say goodnight to her friend. She smiled and went to her room, sleeping off the booze.

 

After a few hours, JJ stirred herself awake as the dark crept in closer to her. She sat up and walked to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and fixed her hair before going back to the couch. She pulled the covers up and tried to go to sleep again. After ten minutes of sleeplessness, she sat up and went to Emily's room. The brunette was awake and on her phone,texting her mom a quick message. She looked as she felt someone staring at her. Emily sent the text, and turned her phone off.

 

“You okay, JJ?” She asked, sitting up in the bed.

 

“Yeah...well, I’m having trouble sleeping.”

 

“Bad dream?”

 

“Well, kind of. I was thinking about what you said earlier. That we know the people who walk the streets. I was thinking about whether that’s good or bad.”

 

“I think that it's a bit of both. We spend our lives helping people who don't understand the world around them and we save them from those who ruin life.”

 

“Don't you ever feel like with each case, you lose just a little bit yourself?”

 

“Yeah, but I also feel like I find out a little more about myself, too. You okay to sleep?”

 

“Yeah, but can I sleep with you?”

 

“Of course, JJ.” Emily answered scooting over.

 

JJ walked blindly over to the other side of the bed, and tucked herself in. Prentiss turned around and smiled at JJ, she rested her hand on top of JJ’s and closed her eyes. JJ scooted closer and kissed Emily. The brunette opened her eyes and looked into JJ’s blue irises. She pulled back, pushing JJ away by her clavicle. JJ apologized and turned around, sleeping. Emily blushed slightly, and turned away, falling asleep, too.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning after, JJ put the futon back and left. She went back to her place, and got ready for work. She went to the bathroom and began to apply her makeup. A natural look, with very light blue shadow. She looked in the mirror and thought of her actions the night before. The brazen side of her, her mother, pushed forward and chastised the blonde by comparing her actions with those of a college student. Her tender, more natural side tried to beat off that mindset, but it lost and was pushed back into the woodwork. She ducked her head so she wouldn't have to look at herself. JJ left the bathroom and went to the main room to watch TV. She flicked it to a comedy station and watched it before leaving for the bus. As she went to the bus, she saw Prentiss there, too. The brunette was busy on her phone, texting someone. JJ quickly moved to an open spot between a skinny and an older average man. She smiled at them and held onto the bar. The skinny man was wearing a suit that was fit perfectly for him, and the average man wore a white button up and a pair of dark gray slacks. The older gentleman smiled back, then looked forward again while the younger one listened to music while playing some game on his phone. As the bus came within walking distance of the the Quantico FBI department, a flood of people left including the gentleman, Prentiss, JJ, and a few others. Prentiss noticed the blonde, and tried to catch up with her.

 

“JJ!” She called after the younger agent. JJ stopped, and nervously picked at her purse. Emily began to walk with the young agent. “You okay, you left early.”

 

JJ began to walk with Emily at her heels. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just didn't want to bother you in the morning.”

 

“You couldn't bother me.” Emily stated. “You're avoiding me, being slightly defensive. This isn't like you, are you okay? Is this about the thing last night when you kissed me?”

 

“Well, kinda… yeah.” JJ whispered.

 

“It's okay, JJ, I'm okay if you're, like, gay or bi.”

 

JJ looked back down and continued walking. When she reached the door to office building, she quickly turned to Prentiss. “Please don't tell anyone. I could get fired.” She then flicked on her heels and walked inside where she could begin reading all of the case files instead of dealing with her feelings.

 

She unlocked the door to her office and sat at her desk. JJ flipped through the files, enveloping herself in the manilla folders as Emily followed her in. The brunette closed the door behind her. JJ sighed and sat at her desk, opening up a folder on her desk and reading it. Emily leaned against the door. She looked at JJ before locking it and sitting in the seat across her friend. She pulled the manilla folder down, revealing a very flush JJ. 

 

“JJ, are you okay?” Emily asked.

 

JJ looked down and closed the folder. “Yeah.” She stood up and walked around her office.

 

Emily got out of her chair and stopped JJ by holding her shoulders. She looked into the younger liaison's eyes. JJ looked down and leant into her for a hug. Emily held her close and rubbed her back. As JJ pulled away, the brunette quickly brought her colleague into a kiss, grabbing hold of her lapel. JJ closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Emily's neck. Emily pulled away, looking into JJ’s eyes. JJ leant back in and trapped Emily's lips with hers once again. A knock on the door forced the two apart. JJ quickly fixed up her jacket and her friend before unlocking and opening the door where their boss stood. Emily stood in front of the desk and turned to look at her boss.

 

“Am I interrupting something?” Hotch innocently asked seeing all of the folders on JJ’s desk. 

 

“No, we just finished talking.” JJ said. “Did you need something?”

 

“Yes, have you chosen a case yet?”

 

“No, sorry there are three serious cases, I’ll work on narrowing it down.”

 

“Good. Prentiss, what are you doing?”

 

“I was helping her, she wanted a profiler's eyes on the cases.”

 

“And?”

 

“Well, we hadn't had the chance to look at them yet.”

 

“Then I’ll let you two get back to work.” Hotch said, closing the door behind himself as he left for his office.

 

When JJ looked around the door, and saw that the older profiler was gone, she turned back to Emily. “That was too close Em.”

 

“Yeah I saw, I was here standing awkwardly as you and Hotch talked.” She sighed as JJ rolled her eyes. She placed her hands on the blonde's arms. “Hey, it's okay. Come here.” She pulled her into a hug and peered around to watch for their colleagues.

 

JJ pulled away and walked over to her desk, leaning against it. She pressed her hands on the mahogany and hung her head. She sighed and held back her strained confusion and sadness. “We need time to think this through. I don't even know what I'm doing. I can't do it again. The last one broke my heart. I just need time and a friend. I’m still sorry.”

 

“That's what I want, JJ.” Emily lied.

 

JJ looked down and walked to her seat. “Can you sit down, and help me with the cases?”

 

“Sure.” She said, sitting in the padded green chair across JJ. She opened up a few cases that were still on the desk and placed the serial killer cases from the coincidences. She pointed to one where middle aged women were being slaughtered in the sme manny and placed in the same positions. She looked at the young liaison. “The press hasn't covered it too much, so keeping the public calm should be easy. There’ve been four murders in the same month. It can’t be a coincidence because of the way they were positioned.”

 

“Any others you think are good?”

 

“Not yet. You?”

 

“Twelve women over the year with the same weapon and in the same area.”

 

“Can I see?”

 

“Sure.” JJ replied, giving the manila folder to the brunette. Their hands touched as they swapped the case file. JJ whipped her hand away and looked at a new case. Emily stood up and paced around the room, looking at the file. “I’m going to the bathroom. Can you pull out the best three?”

 

“Sure.” Emily replied. JJ left, leaving Emily to her thoughts and the cases. As the minutes passed, she pulled out a few more cases and plucked out three. The year-case, the four-month, and the three double murders.

 

JJ entered, closing the door behind her as she walked to the older profiler. “What did you choose?”

 

“These three.” Emily began. “Your year case, my four month murders, and three sets of double murders where a set of women were killed in a similar fashion. They were living together and in one case they were a couple.” Emily sat down as the blonde walked around reading the selected cases.

 

JJ thought for a few seconds and stated, “The double murder case seems relevant, I can send the others to our sister-groups. I’ll get the papers signed and filed, then give it to Hotch. Thanks Emily.”

 

Emily smiled and walked away to her desk. She sat solemnly, not noticing that Morgan was watching her intently. He cleared his throat and continued working on the files. 

 

“So, you okay, Prentiss?”

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

“Well, you were in there with JJ for a good while, and Hotch went in there with you guys.”

 

“It's fine. There’s nothing wrong.”

 

“Did anything…?”

 

“Eww! Morgan!” Emily said in a disgusted tone. She slid the files onto her desk and crooked her left eyebrow. “There's an awful lot of files on my desk, Morgan.”

 

“It was like that when I got to work. I swear.” He said, crossing his heart.

 

“Fine, but if I find out…” Emily began, making a cutting motion with her thumb across her neck, Gravedigger style. “JJ just wanted help from me on a case.”

 

“I could've helped.”

 

“Yeah, but, we take the same bus and I’m a girl.”

 

“Wow feminista, calm down. I know I know. I have a penis-”

 

“Before you finish that thought, I love men. Their scent, feel, thoughts. And you’re black, so you have it hard enough in the southern states we go to.”

 

“True.” He took his pencil and marked a paper. He smirked and scoffed. “What’s goin’ on Prentiss?”

 

“Nothing. I swear.”

 

“Well, Garcia, JJ, and me were going to the Trip Night.”

 

“Sure. I’d love to.”

 

“Awesome, we’ll leave at, like, 8:00.”

 

“Okay.” Emily answered getting back to her paperwork.

 

After a good three hours, of extremely boring files, Hotchner entered the bullpen and told the team to meet in the conference room in fifteen. He then went to Garcia's office and told her the same. He then quickly walked back to his office opening the door where a young woman was sitting in the chair opposite of him. She had brown hair and tan skin. She glanced at Emily, then back to Hotch.

 

“Who's that?” Emily asked.

 

“Hmm? Oh,” Morgan looked around to see into Hotchner’s office. “Can't tell.”

 

Emily looked back at her desk and continued to work on the many files on her desk. She opened up the first file. Derek drank from his cup, leaning across to Reid who was asleep on his desk. After gulping the hot coffee, he took a sip from his water bottle and tapped on Prentiss’ desk. She looked over, confused. Morgan spit the water at Spencer, laughing as Reid sprung up. He sighed and leant back in his chair. He took another sip from the water and spit it at him again. JJ stopped in her tracks.

 

“Really, Derek?” She scolded.

 

“Sorry Jage.” He chuckled.

 

“Don’t worry Reid, it’ll dry up after a while.” Emily comforted.

 

“We’re meeting up soon.” JJ said.

 

Emily shrugged and continued working. She gathered her belongings and walked alongside Reid and Morgan to the conference room. She sat next to Garcia and Reid with Morgan and Rossi across. JJ entered the room with Hotch tailing behind. They stood there waiting as the guest entered. JJ had a slight scared smile on her face while Hotch had his usual straight face. Rossi looked at them and peered around to look down the hallway. He settled back into the chair as the brunette in Hotchner's office entered the conference room.

 

“Oh my god.” Morgan began. A smile spreading across his face. 

 

Garcia stood and hugged the brunette. She hugged back just as hard. Reid hugged her, too and laughed. She had slight tears in her eyes and kissed Garcia and Reid’s cheeks. They let go and sat in their original spots. The brunette stood next to Hotch and JJ. She cleared her throat and stood tall, holding her hands, and spoke in a confident voice.

 

“Well, it's great to see everyone again. I do see two new faces, so I’ll introduce myself. I’m agent Elle Greenaway. I was apart of this team until two years ago.”

 

Hotchner looked at her and then back out. “We have called upon agent Greenaway for our latest case. Garcia?”

 

“Oh, yes.” Garcia stood up, the other three taking their places at the table. Garcia began her power point. “So my lovelies, we have been assigned to three double murder cases. The victims were three sets of women. Alicia Winter 19 and Reni Algeron 18, Jennifer 20 and Fiona Lee 20, and a couple Anna Jessup 26 and Katherine Lupus 22. The first two sets of women were roommates in college while the last were postgrads.” As Garcia said the women’s names, their faces popped up. There was a beautiful blond and a brunette with blue tips, a shorthaired redhead and a black haired woman, an auburn haired woman and her girlfriend who had medium curly hair. Emily looked at the women and sighed quietly. “ the police have kept the case quiet, but they have three major suspects. There’s Max Andol, a 27 year old with a record of stalking women since college. The next is an older man, Matthew Fedral, a 39 year old father of two sons. Fendral has been sent to institutes and spent time imprisoned there due to his severe case of schizophrenia.” Reid shifted uncomfortably as he felt eyes dart in his direction. “He has been known to walk onto the campus a follow young women for periods at a time. The last is Philip McCourthin. He is 32, and has a list of drug charges pertaining to a multitude of stimulants including meth and coke. He’s been released and imprisoned about three times in the past two months, and was last seen talking with the last victim, Jessup.”

 

“When did these murders happen?” Morgan asked looking at his case file.

 

“On the 3rd of March, the 6th of April and the 9th of May.”

 

“Where were these?” Elle asked.

 

“In Orange county in California.”

 

“Were any of the suspects or victims students at the same college?”

 

“The victims all were, yes the last victim, Lupus, has a sister there now. The last two were 2014 and 2010. The suspects are Andol in 2009, Fedral in 1998, and McCourthin in 2004. Any other questions? About the people? The victims,” Garcia began, pulling up the crime scenes, “were all killed in their apartments. The smaller woman of the two would be uh… Gutted and had her major organs, the heart, stomach, and lungs pulled out while the other would be strangled to unconsciousness and placed in the bathtub, wrists cut.” Garcia tried hard to keep her composure especially with Elle there. “No fingerprints found.”

 

“We’ll be wheels up tomorrow at 0900, get your go bags ready, and make room in your schedules.” Hotch stated.

 

“I always enjoy going to California.” Emily sarcastically remarked.

 

Everyone gathered the files and went back to their desks. Emily sat down, working while the others talked with Elle. The ex-agent brought JJ in a strong embrace while the others had short hugs. Elle walked over to Emily and introduced herself.

 

“You replaced me, right?”

 

“Uhh… Yes. Emily Prentiss.” Prentiss said, shaking Elle’s hand. 

 

“Oh, you're Ambassador Prentiss’ daughter, right?”

 

“Yes.” Emily replied flatly.

 

“Oh, how is she?”

 

“Currently in Canada for a large conference, so cold but sociable.”

 

JJ walked over, glancing at Prentiss, then looking at Elle. She smiled and brushed her hand against Elle’s forearm in a quick, but meaningful, motion.

 

“We're all going to the Trip Night, you want to join?” She asked Elle.

 

“Sure.” She answered looking into JJ’s eyes. Emily cleared her throat and began to work again. 

 

Elle and JJ left. The ex agent went to Hotch’s office while the blonde left for her own. JJ sat at her desk and watched the clock as the minutes ticked by. She waited until her break when Elle came in and locked the door behind herself. She closed the blinds and sat across the blonde.

 

“I know that you want to talk.”

 

“We need to.”

 

“I’m better Jen.”

 

“You look better.”

 

“What happened while I was gone? Where's Gideon?”

 

“Gideon left.”

 

“Where?”

 

“He left for a new life somewhere. He never said, he only left a letter for Reid to read.”

 

Elle nodded, and looked into JJ’s eyes. “And David Rossi? Did he run out of money?”

 

“No, he just felt he needed something to work on rather than his many books.” After moments of silence, JJ asked, “Why didn’t you say anything? I could have helped… I…”

 

“I didn't need help. He was just another worthless person who hurt innocent young women. I’d seen too many of those sick bastards get off because the victim’s story didn't move the jury enough.”

 

JJ placed her hand on Elle’s and leant over, resting her head against the brunette’s. “Please, if you’re ever hurting, don't hide it. I’m here for you.” She kissed the other lightly, pulling away before either’s lipstick smeared horribly.

 

Elle blushed and looked at JJ. She smiled sadly and got up. “How do I look?”

 

“Beautiful.”

 

“Where did you go, you know, after.”

 

“I stayed in Virginia, then back to Seattle. I got a call to join the BAU there, but turned it down to work on pedophilia cases with the internet’s human trafficking. I was called by your superior to do a trade off with another agent, and accepted. I’ve been here for a day so far.”

 

“Why didn't you get assigned to our division?”

 

“No room with Prentiss in my place.”

 

“Oh…”

 

Elle cupped the blonde’s face in her hands and pecked her forehead. “Did anyone ever find out?” She asked, getting a slight shake from the smaller woman. “We could leave, skip out on the Trip?”

 

JJ scoffed and bit her lip. “I have break right now”

 

“How long?”

 

“Hour and a half.”

 

“Might have time to go to your place.”

 

Elle left first, then JJ, locking the door behind herself. They went to the elevator, fleeting touches and glances as they made their way down. Elle went to her rental and turned it on, going to JJ’s apartment. 

 

Once they made it to the apartment, Elle pressed the liaison against the door and looked at her, swapping the same air. She smiled and bit her lip. The brunette leant in and kissed her again. Elle pressed her body against JJ’s and reached down to unzip her black skirt, the cloth pooling around the liaison’s feet. They kicked off their shoes, moving away from their spot. Elle lifted the blonde up, holding her thighs as the other wrapped her legs around the older woman. JJ kissed her, smiling as Elle walked to the bedroom. 

 

She placed her on the large bed, and kissed her neck. JJ sighed and smiled, biting her lip as little whimpers escaped her mouth. Elle unbuttoned JJ’s blouse and unhooked the lacy white bra. She smiled down at the young liaison’s body, muscles quivering and flexing. Elle kissed the young woman tenderly and smirked. JJ pulled her on top and deeply kissed her. Elle took off JJ’s underwear and began to rub the smaller woman, taking her by slight surprise.

 

“Jesus, Elle.” JJ moaned as she reached down to grab the brunette’s hand. “Fuck.”

 

“You’re so cute when you curse.”

 

JJ scoffed and moaned as Elle pressed her thumb into her clit. Her breathing became slightly shallower as Elle moved her thumb in faster circles. JJ moaned quietly and wrapped her arms around Elle’s neck. She ground against her hand and squeezed her eyes shut. Elle pressed her first and middle fingers into JJ and bit her lip. She smirked as JJ exhaled at the feeling of Elle’s fingers. She felt JJ’s center clench around her fingers instantly.

 

“Am I still good?”

 

“Yeah, you’re good,” JJ whispered, moaning softly as Elle moved her fingers. “So perfectly great.”

 

JJ softly moaned as Elle hooked her fingers inside of her. She lasted a few minutes more before she finally gave in to her climax. She clenched all of her muscles and exhaled quickly. She took a few more breaths before the two began laughing. Elle kissed JJ and laid down next to her.

 

“How much time do we have?” Elle asked.

 

“What time is it?”

 

“1:36.”

 

“We have over an hour before we need to head back. Though if memory serves me right, you can't even last 5 minutes.”

 

Elle rolled her eyes and smirked as JJ sat up and straddled the brunette’s hips. She got up on her elbows and kissed the blonde. JJ kissed her back and placed her hands on either side of the brunette’s arms, Elle tucked a hair behind the blonde’s ear and chuckled. JJ meandered her hands to Elle’s pants and undid them. She kissed the older woman’s clavicle, continuing down as she unbuttoned the shirt Elle wore. The ex-agent got up more, getting forced back down by JJ with a slightly shocking force. 

 

“You’ve been working out.” Elle whispered.

 

“Just a bit.” JJ laughed.

 

The young woman, holding her hair behind her ear, kissed the brunette’s pelvis, nipping as she pulled the nice black pants down. Elle kicked them off and kissed the blonde’s head lightly. JJ placed her hand over Elle’s breast, moving the bra out of the way. She got back up and kissed Elle’s jaw as she traced the line of the other woman's abs down to her underwear. She placed her hand under her panties, smiling at the warm wetness on her finger tips.

 

“Maybe less than 5 judging by how excited you are.” JJ teased, licking her fingers.

 

She brought them back under Elle’s panties and slowly drug her finger up and down the brunette’s center. Greenaway kissed JJ lightly, her hands finding their way to the back of the blonde’s sleek hair. JJ started to rub her clit with her thumb, teasing her entrance with her first finger. She started to slowly push in, looking up to see the girl under her. JJ continued, nipping at Elle’s pulse point. Greenaway moved a hand to Jarreau's shoulder, lightly gripping the muscles. She exhaled and quietly cursed, chuckling after. Elle smiled and moved her hair-gripping-hand to wrap around JJ’s back. She tilted the blonde’s chin up and kissed her. JJ moved between Elle’s legs, biting the older woman’s lip. The brunette wrapped her legs around JJ’s hips. JJ lightly kissed her, hooking her fingers. Elle quickly exhaled again, grinding her hips against the younger woman’s fingers. They kissed, Elle biting her lower lip and tugging. JJ smiled and went faster, hitting that soft sport. She felt Elle squirm under her, bucking her hips against her hand. JJ went a little faster, kissing her harder. Elle moaned softly, tucking her head into JJ’s shoulder. JJ continued, rubbing the other’s clit harder. Elle grabbed JJ by the jaw and kissed her, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood as she came. Elle sighed, shaking and curled into the blonde woman. After a few moments, JJ chuckled.

 

“Gotta say that I actually kinda missed that.” JJ whispered, touching her wound.

 

“Glad I can egg on your fetish.”

 

Elle kissed JJ again. She tucked the golden stray hairs behind her ears. She smiled and pecked her nose. JJ got up, taking Elle’s hand as she led her to the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

“Where were you two?” Morgan asked Elle.

 

“Just catching up.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes, Derek. I mean it’s been two years since we’ve even talked to each other… there’s a lot that wasn’t said.”

 

“Yeah, so is JJ back?” Emily asked.

 

“Yeah, she should be in her office.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Emily stood up and walked to the liaison's office. She knocked on the door and opened it, stepping in and closing the door behind herself.

 

“So I’m guessing you and Elle had a quickie at your place?”

 

“Emily.”

 

“So what happens with us?”

 

“...”

 

“I thought so.” Emily whispered, escaping. 

 

“Em!” She urgently whispered.

 

“Please, don’t… just don’t.” Emily whispered back. “It was only a kiss.”

 

JJ sighed and watched the young woman leave the room. She bit her hand and went back to her desk, looking through the files to line up the next set of cases for all five Quantico BAU teams. She looked at the pile and slapped her hand on the desk, not able to focus on the task at hand. She let out a shuddered sigh and hid her face with her hands. She closed her eyes and took a case from her table. ‘What are you doing. Focus, focus, focus Jen. Just… crap. Focus!’ She hit her head with the file and dropped it back onto the table. She felt a hand on her wrist and looked up.

 

“What’s wrong? I haven’t seen you this upset since the Pablo Vargas case.” Elle whispered to the liaison.

 

“I just need sometime to think. Some of these cases are a little much… I just need some time.”

 

“Okay.” The ex-agent confirmed calmly.

 

Elle smiled at the young woman in front of her, brushing her thumb against the blonde’s hand. She left the room, closing the door behind herself. The brunette sat next to Morgan and looked over at Emily. She studied the other brunette and cocked her head to the side, looking away as Emily caught her glances. Emily finally stood up and walked to the bathroom. She looked into the mirror and then back down to the sink.

 

“How long have you been sleeping together?” A harsh voice broke.

 

Emily quickly turned around, shocked by the shattered silence. “What?”

 

“How long have you been sleeping together?” Elle repeated.

 

“Never.” Emily answered. Elle glared at the newer member for a long while. “We only kissed a few times. That’s all. How long have you been sleeping together?”

 

“Only once, before I left, and again awhile ago.” Elle left the room, leaving Emily to herself.

 

JJ walked to Rossi’s office, too distracted to really work. After rapping on his door, Rossi called her in. He wa was sitting at his desk and writing something down in his notepad, quickly taking a highlighter and marking the phrase he wrote.

 

“I need some help.” She whispered.

 

“What’s the matter?” He said looking up at her.

 

“Have you ever been stuck between two people, not knowing who to choose?”

 

“Not necessarily. Why?”

 

“I… I need help. The two people I love… they’re… they’re so similar but different. The first one is a rule bender and breaker, once taking the law into their own hands. A risk taker for the justice they know everyone deserves. They’re so perceptive, even compared to me. But… That old flame burnt out a long time ago. At least I thought it did. The other is new. Not that new, I’ve known them for about three years. They’re adventurous but calm. Realistic and such a nerd… I just don’t know whether or not I can…”

 

“Does sound like a big predicament. I would go for the newer one. But tell Emily soon. You might lose her.”

 

“I… thank you, Rossi.”

 

David nodded to the liaison and smiled. JJ smiled back and sighed. She paused and turned around. “What… what do I tell the other?”

 

“She’ll know.”


	4. Chapter 4

After the sun set, the bullpen was almost empty, except for Elle, Derek, Spence, and JJ. Hotch was at a meeting and David went home. Emily and Garcia had gone to get coffee for the group. The the youth in Quantico started to leave their dwellings to the busy downtown. Garcia came in with four drinks, setting them down on Derek’s. Emily carried in the two ‘special drinks for her and Garcia.

 

“A true savior.” JJ praised as she grabbed a drink.

 

“I am at your service.” Emily joked with a bow.

 

“More like we are the gods, thus we chose to treat our subjects.” Garcia playfully corrected.

 

Emily laughed and began to sip the warm drink in her hands. JJ looked between the two brunette women at Garcia sat next to her.

 

“So,” The hacker whispered. “Which one which one.”

 

“How do you already know?”

 

“Garcia sees all.”

 

JJ sighed and pressed the lip of her cup to her forehead. She smirked and scoffed weakly. “I don’t know. Rossi said E. P., but Elle’s so great in bed. She bites, Pen.”

 

“You know, it doesn’t surprise me that you’d have a biting kink. Anyway, I would choose after the mission. Just do your best not to kiss or screw either one.”

 

“Okay.” JJ snickered.

 

Garcia lightly elbowed the blond and switched her conversation to Derek. JJ looked only at her drink, smiling solemnly. She felt a soft tugging at the bottom of her shirt. Turning around, JJ found a timid Reid looking up at her.

 

“What’s up, Spence?”

 

“Are you alright? You seem quieter, more reserved, than your usual demeanor.”

 

JJ glanced around the room, seeing all eyes on her. She nervously fiddled with the cup sleeve and smiled. “I guess it’s been a weird week.” She acknowledged. ‘Are you alright? Fuck no. I need to talk to them’, She thought. JJ gulped three times from her cup and got off the desk. Emily watched her, tuning out of the conversation Reid was having with her and Elle. She stood up and tossed her empty coco-coffee cup. She walked to the elevator and joined JJ. As the doors closed, she turned to JJ and looked at the young woman. The liaison closed her eyes and tackled Emily with a hug. She took a long inhale, absorbing the scent of the brunette. Emily pulled away first.

 

“What happened?” She asked, resting her hands on her vest.

 

“I don’t know what I should do about us.”

 

“You and Elle? I guess just see how it works out. I mean you two haven’t-”

 

“No, us you and me.”

 

“I mean you made it clear that you wanted to be alone or with Elle. I really don’t want to get in between you two. I… I’m sorry.”

 

The doors opened, JJ walking out to leave Emily far behind. She sighed and waited for the bus. Emily arrived seconds later and rested against the bus stop wall on her phone. Elle walked past the brunette, shoulder checking her. She held out her hand for JJ, a smile on her face. JJ gently took it and was pulled up into a kiss. Before JJ could truly react, Elle was already walking her to the car. The bus arrived 10 minutes later. Emily boarded, though someone tugged at her pants. She turned around and saw Garcia, a smile on her face. 

 

“Trip Night remember?” She cajoled.

 

“Oh, yeah sorry.” Emily recalled.

 

Garcia wrapped an arm around Emily’s shoulders and lead her to the outside of the building where Spencer and Derek were waiting. They all piled into Garcia’s tiny eco friendly car. Emily sat in the front while the two men were shoved in the too small back.

 

“I’m to big to fit into here, Baby-love.” Derek informed.

 

“That’s what he said!” Emily jided.

 

Spencer looked around, not knowing what to say as Derek glared at Emily then broke, with Garcia, into laughter.

 

“So JJ and Elle are already at the bar?” Reid asked.

 

“Yeah, that’s what Elle texted me. They went to her flat then took a taxi over.” Garcia informed.

 

“Hey, do you think they’re-” Derek began.

 

“Nope. JJ told me. And besides, Elle’s pretty straight.”

 

Emily looked at Garcia, an eyebrow crooked up. The brunette looked back at the boys, Derek was thinking while Reid looked out the window. She turned on the radio to the rock station and drowned out the other conversations as they made their way to the bar. After Garcia parked, Emily and Derek exited first, waiting for the other two to join them. They all walked in, soon spotting Elle and JJ in the middle of the room with two shots of liquor. Emily and Reid sat next to Elle while Garcia and Derek sat next to JJ. Elle and Derek went to buy drinks leaving Reid to make nerdy jokes, JJ and Elle to stare at each other, and Garcia to watch on with excitement. The young agent continued to blabber about the feasibility of transportation as particles. Emily looked down, then at Reid as he then moved to the subject of laser guns. JJ searched for Elle and Derek whom were still at the bar getting drinks. She looked at Garcia, earning a head shaking. The blonde liaison looked up as Derek and Elle set the drinks down for everyone to grab. Emily scooted over, out of Elle’s spot and looked across at Derek who was continuing his conversation with Elle. After the first and second rounds of beer, Elle started the vodka shots. Reid opted out after the first round, choosing club soda while Elle skipped the second round and continued with an extra shot of vodka. JJ was leaning on Derek while Elle was sitting up straight, talking about all of the ‘Fuckers in her department’. She smiled and kissed JJ’s hand. She laughed and kissed Emily and Reid on the cheek. Emily sighed and smiled as some old pop French song came on. She and Garcia looked at each other and started to laugh. They started to sing the french song loudly. And after the first verse, they were standing.

 

“Adieu l'amant à tête blonde  
Qui m'a aimée pendant trois jours  
Ici-bas les plus courts plaisirs  
Font souvent les meilleures amours  
Dans le grand train qui me transporte  
Très loin de toi  
Je sens encore ton coeur qui bat fort  
Au creux de mes doigts.” They chanted.

 

JJ stared at the brunette detective while the others were in utter shock at the women’s knowledge of the song. Emily broke down in laughter while Garcia continued with the song for half of another chorus. Emily took a long swig from her glass as Derek, Elle, and JJ applauded. Reid was thinking and soon applauded, too.

 

“Okay, now that we’re all drunk enough, let’s all play dare, heads or tails.” Elle said.

 

“What?” Derek questioned.

 

“To the person on your right. Heads you do it, tails you don’t. I’ll start.” Elle took out a penny from her purse and held it in her hand. “Okay, Garcia if I get heads, you must say the entire alphabet backwards.” She flipped the coin, waiting as it clanked against the table. Tails. She passed the coin to Garcia.

 

“Okay Reid, the rest of your soda in one sip. So chugging.” She flipped the coin. Heads.

 

They all whooped and howled as Reid sighed and began to chug his club soda. A quarter of the drink spilled onto his collar and shirt, forcing him to laugh right after.

 

“Okay. JJ you have to do 30 push ups before Garcia finishes her beer.” He flipped the coin heads.

 

JJ clambered onto the table. Reid said go, and JJ whipped out the thirty as Garcia started to chug her. Her beer. They all counted. By the time Garcia finished, JJ got to 28. They all jeered and the coin was passed.

 

“Okay!” JJ said. “Spence has to kiss Derek. Full on the lips for at least twenty seconds.”

 

“We’re both straight.” Morgan said.

 

“Maybe you’re both spaghetti straight.”

 

“Straight until it gets hot.” Emily explained.

 

JJ flipped the coin. Tails. “Darn.” She said as she passed the coin to Derek.

 

“Emily, you have to kiss JJ for a minute. How’s that for spaghetti straight?” Elle looked at JJ then to Emily. Morgan flipped the coin. Heads. 

 

“Do… do we have to?” Emily asked.

 

“Why a minute, I only said twenty seconds?” JJ protested.

 

“Yup and it's my turn, that’s why.”

 

Reid looked at his watch as Emily gulped and looked at the blonde. She took her hand and placed it on the back of JJ’s head as she pulled the young woman into a kiss. JJ placed her hand on Emily’s chin and pulled her closer. With a tilt of the head, she deepened the kiss and meandered her hand into Emily’s hair, placing her free hand on the table for support as she leant in. Emily knelt onto the table and held JJ’s head in both hands. They stayed like that until Reid called time.

 

“Wow… how’s that for spaghetti straight?” Derek said in almost a whisper.

 

Emily wiped her mouth and placed her part of the bill on the table as she left the establishment. She hailed a taxi, long gone by the time JJ went out to see her. JJ sighed and knelt on the ground, feeling her lips. She felt a tender hand on her shoulder and looked up. Garcia. ‘Thank god. I...I can’t see anyone else.’ She stood up and hugged the other blonde. They walked back in, finishing the night up. Reid drove them back in Garcia’s car. JJ sat behind Garcia, gazing out the window. Derek was in the middle asleep on Elle’s shoulder while the latter was sitting on the side glaring at the passing sites, drunk as a skunk and pissed as can be. Elle was dropped off first, then JJ, and finally Derek. Reid ended up staying at Garcia’s place and being taught the beauty of cult classic movies like Clue and RHPS for the rest of the night.

 

JJ took her phone out, flipping it as she decided who to call. ‘I should apologize to Elle. But I should tell Emily. No, no. No! Listen to Garcie.’ She berated herself. JJ set the phone down and got ready for bed.

 

For Emily, she just turned on the tv, some weird period show on Comedy Central. She stared out the window, only breaking out of her trance as her cat, Sergio, leapt onto her lap. She smiled and lightly stroked the black cat.

 

Elle gritted her teeth and rolled her eyes as she got ready for bed. She sighed and calmed down figuring it was just the alcohol in her system that put her on edge. She sat on the cot and pulled the covers up to her chin, snuggling into the covers.


	5. Chapter 5

A loud buzzing broke the silence that JJ had as the sun rose above the horizon. The blonde liaison sat up, slamming the off button hard. She held her head and sighed. She stretched and walked to the closet to grab her clean jeans, button up shirt and pre packed go-bag. She rolled it to the couch and rested against the arm of the cushioned seat. Her head was only slightly throbbing allowing her to find that she was finally building up a slight resistance to the alcohol. As she waited to go to the bus, JJ’s phone rang. She looked at the text she received and sighed with a nervous and slightly shaky breath. Em P. ‘Shit. Gosh darn it’, she thought to herself. She read the full text.

 

“U ok?” The text read.

 

“Yeah. I should b asking u that. Ur the 1 that left the bar early.”

 

“Sry about that. I just thought itd b awkward bc of u & Elle.”

 

“Dont wry about her. I have think of myself 4 a while. But what about us?”

 

“The kiss was a kiss I dont want it 2 become something else especially w/ the case and Elle. Anyway, c u @ work?”

 

“Yup.”

 

JJ looked above her phone and smiled. ‘That could’ve been worse.’ She sighed and put her phone back in her pocket. It buzzed again, and she looked at the caller, answering.

 

“Hey Elle.” JJ greeted.

 

“Hey, so you also have a raging headache?”

 

“Not really, I guess I can handle my liquor. We have work and we’re leaving in like two hours you ready?”

 

“Yeah, you?”

 

“Mhmm.”

 

“What about you and Emily?” Elle inquired.

 

“We’re just friends, Elle.”

 

“Well, that’s not what she said. You guys have kissed before not drunk.”

 

“Elle, I can’t do this right now.”

 

“Wait, are you with her?”

 

“No, no you saw me get dropped off at my place. And Emily’s acting weird after last night. Look, I gotta go.”

 

“See you ‘round, Jage.”

 

JJ ended the call and continued to take her stuff to the bus as she got ready for work. As she boarded the bus, JJ spotted Emily in the corner, reading a book. She stayed away, sticking near the door next to a young woman and a father with his teenage son. The blonde woman leant against the wall, waiting the seven stops, watching the son and father depart at a tall building that housed the mentally ill. Then the woman next to her left for the public library. People boarded and departed including JJ and Emily at the stop near their destination. Emily walked at her usual pace, rather than waiting for JJ. She was already at her desk by the time JJ entered the bullpen. Derek was intently working, trying to catch up on the work he’d missed. Reid wasn’t even here yet and Hotch’s office was dark, though Elle was sitting by the coffee machine standing next to Garcia, talking. JJ went into her office, locking the door and continued to line up their next job offers. She tossed the cases that had been solved by the locals into one of her many boxes then took the future cases to her desk drawer, and finally the FBI solved cases to the boxes on the ground that stacked up high.

 

“I need a file cabinet.” She told herself.

 

JJ continued to organize and set up the next few cases for the different BAUs in Quantico. She sighed and rested in her chair. She rubbed her forehead and looked at the go bag.

 

“This is gonna be one hell of a case.”

 

A knock interrupted her thoughts as she rested on the desk. She quickly sprung up and walked to the door, unlocking it.

 

“We’re ready to go.” Reid politely informed.

 

“Thanks, Spence. I’ll be there in, like, five.”

 

“Okay, see you on the plane.”

 

Reid smiled and left the office, gathering with the others and leaving for the elevator. Elle looked at JJ and smiled, waving a little as she followed the others. The blonde woman grabbed her bag, walking out of her office, locking it up until the end she came back. Rossi was waiting for the elevator, so JJ joined him.

 

“Have you told them?” He asked quietly as the elevator doors opened.

 

They boarded and JJ continued the conversation. “No, stuff happened and it’s all a mess.”

 

“Sorry I couldn’t help.”

 

“Ugh, this sucks.”

 

“What?”

 

“I have to choose a roommate.”

 

“Go with both.”

 

“They’ll have to deal with each other.”

 

“Okay.” JJ sighed. “This is such a mess.”

 

“Yes it is. But it could always be worse.”

 

“How?” JJ asked, looking at the italian veteran.

 

“Pfft, I don’t know. But it could always be worse.”

 

They departed the elevator to the single landing strip where their plane was. She smiled, something about the trips made her smile every time. Her hands shook a little, but after a few moments, she exited the building and neared the jet. She boarded after Reid and Rossi, sitting in the back. Derek sat with Reid, Prentiss, and Rossi. Elle was on the couch, and JJ sat with Hotch. Once the plane took off, they stood up and connected with Garcia, talking with their tech-girl on the case.

 

“So, the murder weapon-”

 

“Is nonexistent, but, from the M.E. report, it seems like the same one from the previous murders.”

 

“It’s interesting, the smaller victim’s body is cut almost like that of a doctor. Precise and calm. See?” Reid said, pointing at the way the victims were cut. “And the larger victim’s wrists. They’re cut down rather than across. Umm… Garcia, can you check the suspects for any medical education in their history?”

 

“Yup.” After a few moments, Garcia cane back. “Well, they all did. But, in different fields. Fendral was an optometrist, Andol is studying for a PhD in plastic surgery, and McCourthin worked as a pharmacist.”

 

“We’ll look into Andol first then Fendral, and Finally McCourthin.”

 

“I don’t think a schizophrenic could do this.” Emily cut in. “If he has a severe case, he probably couldn’t tell the difference between reality and fantasy. These cuts are very precise, I would say Andol or maybe McCourthin if he took a class focused on dissection.”

 

“Once we land, Elle and I will go to the coroner, Emily and Derek, go to the first and second crime scenes, talk to the friends or floor mates of them, JJ and Rossi, go to the last crime scene and talk to the landlord. Reid, help Garcia in the precinct.” Hotch commanded.

 

“Alright.” Emily agreed.

 

“Okay, we have about an hour and a half before we land.”

 

Reid went to get coffee as Rossi took out a pack of cards. Hotch went to the couch and continued to look over the case file. Emily joined Rossi as Reid sat next to the brunette and the others watched from afar.

 

“I see Reid’s graduated to poker.” Elle commented.

 

“Eh, Emily’s pretty good.” JJ informed.

 

“Actually, poker is more based on luck than skill.” Reid broke in as he looked at his cards.

 

“The skill of a straight face with no tells is what Emily has.” JJ retorted.

 

“Let’s play.” Rossi said as he pulled his pair out.

 

Silence fell upon the group as Emily dominated the first and second rounds. Then Rossi got a full house. Though in the fourth round, Reid finally won. With the last hand, Emily got her win back.

 

“Your tell is how focused you are. When you have a good hand, you tend to focus on mine and Rossi’s reactions. When you have bad cards you almost solely look at your cards.” Emily told the younger man.

 

Derek smiled and scoffed as he continued to play his music. Rossi and Reid played another round as Emily escaped to the bathroom. JJ was reading a book as Elle watched the new round of poker. Time passed quickly as the plane began to descend to the airport where they gathered their belongings and departed. They piled into the taxi and went to the hotel where Emily, JJ, and Elle started their room arrangements.

 

“I call a bed!” Elle called, rushing to the free twin.

 

“Okay, I’ll take the other.” JJ said, throwing her bag on the other twin.

 

“Then I got the futon.” Emily said, setting her belongings on the desk.

 

“Okay, see you two around.” JJ said, leaving to join Rossi.

 

“See ya.” Elle said, waving.

 

Emily left next, hitching a ride with Derek as they drove the rental to the dorms. Elle sighed and drove with Reid and Hotch to the OCPD.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lesbian advisory: Straight content ahead!

The sun began to set as their third day on the uneventful case ended. Emily was sitting in a chair as Elle and Reid talked about the similarities between Fendral and Andol’s medical knowledge and ability to perform the acts. Hotch and JJ were finishing up her press meeting. Though Rossi and Derek were talking about some random topic. Emily got up and walked to Reid and Elle to do at least something. 

 

“Alright, it’s time to head out. I’ll stay here. Keep your phones on in case anything happens.” Hotch said as he and JJ returned.

 

“See you ‘round.” Emily called as she grabbed her jacket.

 

JJ followed her out as well as Reid and Derek, then finally Elle and Rossi. Emily hailed a cab as Derek went to get the car to bring them back to the hotel.

 

“Where’re you going?” JJ asked.

 

“Out. Don’t wait up.” Emily answered. “Bye!”

 

“What’s up with her? She’s acting like a teenager.”

 

“I think she just wants to have fun.” Elle said. 

 

Reid sighed and waited as Derek came around with the car. JJ sat in the front with Derek while Rossi, Elle, and Reid all sat in the back of the car.

 

“Let’s go to a bar. I need to drink.” Rossi suggested.

 

“Yup.” Derek said driving to the downtown area.

 

After fifteen minutes, Derek parked outside of a small bar with little foot traffic. He sighed and turned off the van. The agents all filed out of the van and went inside. JJ ordered a round of beers first, then as the night went on, Reid stayed with his usual 1 beer and the rest sparkling water as Rossi and Elle ended with two/two hard and ‘soft’ liquor. Though JJ and Derek only had three beers by the end of the night.

 

Emily, on the other hand, was at a nightclub. She was drinking her second pina colada after already having two shots of bourbon, and finally an ale. She was at the bar, drinking when a young man came up to her. He ordered a martini and leant against the bar.

 

“Hey.” Hey greeted. “A little formal for clubbing?”

 

“Came right after work. You’re a little dressed up as well.” Emily commented.

 

“I like to dress to impress. I’m James.” He said, reaching a hand out to Emily.

 

“Emily.” She introduced, shaking his hand.

 

“Local?”

 

“Visiting for work. You?”

 

“Local. I love this club. At least we can chill at a place like this. Coming here always makes me feel young.”

 

“Yeah. So, wanna dance?”

 

“Why not?” James said finishing his drink.

 

Emily finished her drink as well and hit the dance floor. She laughed and jumped to the music. As the lights went down, Emily started to grind against him. He grabbed her hips and ground harder, wrapping one arm around her torso. Emily smiled and turned around, inching closer to kiss him. As he leant in, Emily pulled away smiling.

 

“Wanna get out of here?” Emily said over the music.

 

“Sure, your place or mine?”

 

“Yours.” Emily answered.

 

“Great.”

 

James took her hand as they hailed a cab to his placed. During the ride, hands meandered out of the cabbie’s sight. Emily looked at the young man and bit her lip.

 

ØØØØØØØØØØ

 

Emily crept into the hotel room, heels in hand as she went to couch, noticing it was already set for her. She smiled and took off her work clothes, ditching her bra as well. She slid under the covers and pulled them up high to hide her breasts incase she wasn’t the first awake. She drifted off to sleep, unaware of the pair of blue eyes on her. JJ sighed quietly and pulled the covers back up to her chin as she fell back asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

“Where were you last night?” JJ asked as she and Emily put away the futon.

“Out.” Emily said with a smile. “I just needed to let loose.”

“Really? Who was it?”

“Just some guy. He was actually kinda cool.” Emily said, sitting on the couch after the replaced the cushions.

“No name?”

“Well, he told me it, but I felt no need to remember him.”

JJ say next to her, leaning against the arm. “How was he?”

“My god. The best sex with a guy. His dick was like-”

“Good morning ‘Walk-Of-Shame’.” Elle cut in.

“More like the Stride-of-Pride!” Emily happily threw back.

“Nice.” JJ whispered, smiling a little.

“Boy? I thought you liked girls?” Elle asked the brunette.

“Who said I had to choose?” Emily retorted.

“True. I’m a vagitarian myself.”

“Tend to be dickphobic, too.” JJ said standing up and walking to the bathroom.

“Breakfast opens in ten minutes. We need to be at the precinct in and hour.”

“Okay.” Emily affirmed as she went to change into her work clothes.

Elle did the same and took out her toiletries. She slid off her clothes and pulled on her shirt and jeans. Once JJ was out, the olive skinned agent went to the bathroom and began to apply her make up. She put on her foundation then eye liner, blush and finally lipstick. Emily joined her and put her makeup on as well. She smiled at herself and went out to the breakfast area with JJ. She felt JJ tug on her shirt as she was yanked into the ice room.

“You slept with someone?” JJ intently whispered.

“Yeah, of course. It’s been a tough case.”

“You’re acting like a college girl.”

“Says the woman who got back with and had sex with an ex after being apart for three years.”

“At least I have the decency to follow my heart and not my vagina.”

“Really? How does that work? You were with Elle, then continued on to be with me, a few kisses, then you fucked Elle and left me in the dust, came back to be with me while you carried your ex on your back. So I think you’re doing exactly what I’m doing.”

“You know what?! Shit. Fuck.” JJ sighed and covered her face. “You’re right, I need to tell Elle.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“What do you want me to say?”

“I don’t know, just not that.”

Emily sighed and embraced JJ tightly. She huffed and let go, walking away to have breakfast. JJ closed her eyes and followed the older agent out. She went through the line, pulling toast, bacon, eggs, and coffee before sitting down with Derek and Emily. Elle joined ten minutes later along with Rossi. Reid was the last out after Hotch. Reid was almost deathly quiet.

“Still not an early bird?” Elle teased. Reid drank his coffee, shaking his head.

“Or a night owl either.” Emily jibed, elbowing the young doctor.

JJ smiled and continued to drink her coffee, looking over at the mix of energetic and tired faces around her. She sighed as she took in the expressions of the people she considered her family. Her heart warmed up as a mix of the love and coffee made her heart beat faster. Emily looked at the blonde and smiled slightly, finishing her food. She collected the plates of her colleagues and threw them away. Slowly making her way to the hotel room, Emily grabbed some more coffee, joined by Elle and Reid. They ascended the elevator, reaching their floor and left for their rooms. Once alone, Elle looked at Emily, a dim light in her eyes.

“I see that you won.” Elle whispered.

“I won?” Emily asked.

“JJ chose you.”

“I don’t know yet. She hasn’t said anything. Though, as long as she’s happy I’m happy. I don’t really care who ‘wins’ her, even though she’s not a prize to be won but a thinki-”

“Emily. Stop. We’ll let her think that this was all unknown to me and let her have the autonomy of a regular person.”

“What do you mean?”

“Basically, pretend this conversation didn’t happen.”

“Okay.”


	8. Chapter 8

JJ stepped off the jet. She almost kissed the Virginia ground until she remembered that she had to confront Elle. She sighed and continued to the bullpen with everyone else. She and Derek were the first in, laying their belongings on their desks as the others entered. Emily sat at her desk, placing her back on the ground as Elle threw her stuff on Reid’s desk. Hotch came in, leaving for his office like Rossi. JJ came back out, file in hand and pulled Elle aside. She opened the file and looked intently at the brunette.

“Keeping it short and to the point. I care so much about you, I love Emily, though. She’s new, and I feel that getting back with an old flame especially when we aren’t on the same team, will be extremely stressful. I’m sorry, but I have to leave you.”

Elle nodded and looked at the file. She sighed and closed it, handing it back to the blonde. “I… I understand.”

JJ shook the brunette’s hand and hugged her briefly. She went back to her office and closed the door. Elle let out a quick breath and walked back to the group. Reid, the only one paying attention, read her body language and stayed silent. Emily turned around and smiled up at the ex-agent. She then drew her gaze back to Derek as Elle kicked her chair. Emily looked at the clock and gathered her things.

“Sergio’s gonna miss me. See you tomorrow.” Emily sighed as she left. “Bye!” Emily took out her phone as she got onto the elevator. She texted JJ, “U tell her?”

“Yup.” JJ texted back a minute later.

“I’m heading home. Wanna join?”

“Give me a few min.”

“K, come 2 my place @ 10.”

“Oh, okay. C u l8r. <3”

“<3 :x”

Emily smiled and sighed, flagging down a taxi as she made her way out. She got in and made her way to her apartment. The lights of the city flashed by as the car sped past the buildings. Her lips curved into a smile and she got out, paying the fare. As she entered her flat, Sergio sped towards his owner, rubbing against her ankles. Emily leant down to pet him and continued to placed her belongings on her bed. She sat on the couch, resting even as Sergio leapt onto her lap. As she minutes passed, Emily stroked the young feline’s fur, combing through the sleek black hairs. She moved him as she left for the kitchen, opening the pantry to retrieve a bottle of wine. She poured a glass and began to sip the tinted liquor. She checked the clock across the flat, ‘9:51, Please come.’ Emily set down the glass and changed out of her work clothes and into her more comfortable attire. As she returned to the counter, a knock came. She took the glass and pushed past her loving cat. Once at the door, the brunette opened the door to see JJ standing, purse on her shoulder and wearing her casual clothes. She looked up at the other agent and smiled.

“Great, you have wine.”

“I always have something.” Emily answered. She moved, keepin her leg in front of Sergio as JJ walked in.

“So this must be Sergio.” JJ said, kneeling down and reaching a hand out for the black cat to inspect.

“Yup, he’s really shy when you first come into his territory. He likes to hide in my closet or in the kitchen.”

Once Sergio started to walk to his sleeping spot, JJ and Emily went to the kitchen, drinking the wine in the counter and talking.

“How’d she take it?”

“Well. Why don’t we talk about something else.”

“Okay, I didn’t know you liked pop.”

“Yup, I always have. I grew up on a soccer team, almost all of the girls were straight and feminine, so I had to fit in, and with that, I learned to love pop. What about you?”

“I like indie rock and classic pop.”

“Wow, with your high school picture, I would have guessed hardcore metal.”

“Oh god, they showed you that?”

“Yeah!” JJ answered, holding back her laughter.

“Ugh, I’m going to kill them.”

“Your hair was so spiky, like how? And that was your senior picture, too!”

“I was 17, ask my young self that.”

They laughed for a few minutes, silence falling upon the pair as they sipped their wine. Emily looked at JJ and smiled, setting her glass down.

“So, I recorded Bones for us to watch, this episode, Mayhem on a Cross.” Emily said, lowering her voice for the title a bit to make fun of the series announcers.

JJ laughed and nodded, walking over to sit on the couch. She sat on the far side, leaning against the arm as Emily turned on the tv. The brunette flipped through her recorded shows and pressed select on the Bones episode. She sat down next to JJ and continued to drink her wine. The younger woman smiled and propped her feet up on the Emily’s legs. She sighed and hummed the theme song and continued to finish off her beverage. Her feet flicked up and down like a swimmer as she and Emily watched the show. Emily reached for her glass, finishing it up. She smiled and put her arms on JJ’s legs. As the show ended, Emily stretched and continued to move JJ’s legs in order to move the younger woman’s legs as went to recork the bottle and put it away before washing their glasses. JJ stood up, checking the clock and walked over to her colleague. The brunette glanced at the blonde woman as she put the freshly cleaned glasses in their place.

“So, leavin’ or stayin’?” Emily asked, leaning against the cold stove.

JJ thought for a second and looked at her purse. She walked to it and put away her phone, quickly throwing it in the black hole that was the dark fabric sack. The blonde agent walked back to Emily, grabbing her hand. She leant into her, cupping her jaw with a hand, her heart began to race as she left a small gap for the older woman to make a decision. Emily closed the gap, pulling JJ in by her chin. She held the blonde’s free hand and leant in to deepen the kiss. Her counterpart kissed back and closed her eyes, moving both of her hands to the back of Emily’s neck. Prentiss put her hands in her pockets and ended the kiss, bumping her nose against JJ’s.

“I’ll stay.” JJ answered.

“Perfect.” Emily breathed, as she trailed her lips up JJ’s neck.

She smiled and kissed JJ. Her hands came to JJ’s rib cage, brushing her thumbs against the bones. She slid her other hand to her jaw. JJ smiled and wrapped her arms around the brunette’s neck, rolling her hips to press them against Emily’s. She ground against her, biting her lip. Emily smiled and pecked her twice, grabbing her hips and slid her hands up under the blonde’s shirt to her waist. JJ smirked and drug the brunette to the bedroom. Emily closed the door, but not before Sergio sprinted out of the room. They chuckled and continued to the bed. JJ pulled Emily by the lapel to the soft mattress. She softly pushed the brunette onto the bed and straddled her hips. They softly kissed each other, JJ placing her hands back on the brunette’s neck as Emily slid her hands to JJ’s belt, loosening it along with unbuttoning the jeans. She pulled off JJ’s pants, holding the back of the blonde’s thighs as she moved to put JJ on the bed as she knelt on the ground. The younger woman smiled and lifted her hips to help her as her pants were tugged off. Emily kissed her ischium and sucked on her inguinal area as she pulled the blonde’s panties down a little. She smiled as JJ’s breath hitched slightly in her throat. Emily kissed her way back up to the young woman’s neck. JJ sighed and bit her lip as she felt the brunette’s teeth graze over her throat and felt the warmth of her tongue trail down to her hips. She smiled as Emily pulled her panties all the way down. The brunette traced her fingers down on either side of the young woman’s center, biting her lip as JJ’s abs twitched. She smirked and gave the blonde one long lick down her entrance, circling the tip of her tongue around her clit. JJ moaned softly, combing a hand through the brunette’s hair and placing on her own hip. Emily brought her hands under JJ’s legs and grabbed onto her hips. The younger woman interlaced her hand with the brunette’s as the latter started to lick and suck her clit slowly. JJ closed her eyes as she felt the brunette’s fingers tease her entrance. She ground her hips against Emily, tensing as the other agent got her at her most tender spot. Her voice cracked as soft moans were held back. She gripped her breast with one hand and the bedsheet with the other as Emily brought her closer to the edge. Her heart raced, her eyes squeezed shut, and she felt her heart almost stop as she orgasmed. She shuddered and grabbed Emily’s shoulder to push her away as her legs clamped around the brunette. She moaned and moved a hand to Emily’s head, pulling her away. Prentiss smiled and wiped her mouth with her thumb before kissing JJ. 

“How are you?” Emily asked.

“Shut up and kiss me.”


End file.
